NRG's New Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Even this alien can have a friend. Rated T for just some sparring between two characters.


**Requested fanfic for UltraJohn567. Here you go, amigo! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing.**

**NRG's New Friend**

A young male was running down the hallway at Plumber Headquarters, having somehow been transported there through a portal that had appeared and pulled him in. A few of the Plumbers had gone berserk and started chasing him.

The young man was hoping he would run into Magister Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, or Rook Blonko. Hey, if he found Magister Patelliday, he'd be happy. At least someone to pull him out of this terrible mess.

He paused to catch his breath and turned to look behind him. No sooner had he done so, a loud alarm went off and he covered his ears, the piercing sounds making it hard for him to move as he prayed that someone would come and help him. The sounds and confusion were making it impossible for him to think straight.

"Please," he pleaded. "Someone. Help."

He was just repeating that line again when he felt something large grab the back of his shirt and lift him up. He let out a slight 'oomph' when he landed on warm metal, which surprised him since he always thought metal was cold. There was a rush of movement and he was dropped on something soft and he heard a door slam. He lay there for a moment to try and get his senses back and heard footsteps come towards him.

"Hey," said a heavily-accented voice. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer but he did open his eyes wide as his mind registered the accent to be similar to that of…

Count Dracula.

Having just seen the movie and not liking it, his reaction now was to jump to his feet and dash to the door to open it. Only it was locked. He now turned to look at the person who now was in the room with him, hoping it wasn't Dracula.

The person behind him was a heavily-armored alien whose faceplate had four glowing slots that glowed a deep orange. He looked like a walking furnace. The young man's eyes widened in recognition.

"NRG?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

"Yes," the alien said. "How do you know my name?"

NRG watched the boy take a deep breath. "I'm from another world where you guys are famous and you're my favorite alien," he said.

NRG stepped forward and stopped three feet away from him. "What is your name?" he asked the boy.

"I'm UltraJohn567," he said.

"UltraJohn567," NRG repeated. "Welcome to Plumber Headquarters."

"Thanks," said UltraJohn567. "By the way, why is everyone after me?"

"They most likely think you're an intruder," the armored alien replied. "I'll take care of it. Meantime, have a seat."

UltraJohn567 sat down gratefully as he watched NRG reach for an intercom mike in the wall. "Magister Tennyson," he said. "This is NRG. I have the young man the others have been chasing in my quarters. He is not an intruder, but simply a misplaced human."

"Alright," said a voice UltraJohn567 recognized as Max Tennyson. "I'll tell the troops to back off. Can you bring the young man to the control center?"

"Will do," said NRG as he signed off. "Alright, my friend," he said. "Let's get you to the control center."

Soon, UltraJohn567 and NRG were walking down the hallways with the alien keeping one hand on the boy's shoulder to guide him, something UltraJohn567 was grateful for.

"Ah, NRG, thank you old friend," said Max Tennyson.

"You're welcome, Magister," said NRG. "This is UltraJohn567, my good friend."

UltraJohn567 looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry about before," he said.

Max chuckled. "It's alright, son," he reassured him. "Let's see about getting you home. In the meantime, NRG would you mind having a partner for your missions?"

"I don't mind, as long as UltraJohn567 is alright with it."

They saw the young man look hopeful. "Please?" he asked.

"Alright then," NRG said. "Let's get you some training in."

UltraJohn567 was a tad nervous but agreed. NRG taught him how to fight an opponent properly and he didn't do too bad. Finally, the alien said that the boy was ready for the big test.

"So soon?" he asked somewhat doubtfully.

"You've had prior training," NRG pointed out. "That is why you met each of my punches very well."

"Oh, yeah, I've had karate before. I kinda forgot that."

NRG hummed thoughtfully. "Never forget that," he said wisely. "Now, try to tackle me."

"What? No way!" UltraJohn567 protested.

"Oh, what's the matter?" NRG let a teasing note slip in his voice. "Scared, Johnnyboy?"

UltraJohn567 looked at him in anger. "Don't call me that!" he said to him.

"Why not, Johnnyboy?" the alien teased again, jabbing a large finger into the boy's side, making him jump.

"Hey!" he said and charged at the large alien. NRG was a little surprised but recovered fast and grabbed the boy, pinning him to the floor and holding him down by his shoulders as he struggled to get away from the alien.

"Hmm. What was that little yelp?" NRG teased and again jabbed his fingers rapidly but gently into the boy's side.

UltraJohn567 laughed hard and struggled to get away, but the armored alien had him pinned and now began tickling his stomach, to which the boy just about made him deaf. After a minute, he finally let him up and the young man rested up for a bit before getting up.

"Alright, that's enough for now," said NRG. "Let's get on patrol."

The patrol was actually quiet for a change and not much happened, just a few outbursts, but no big villains, something that kinda disappointed UltraJohn567, but he didn't mind as the excitement of spending time with his favorite alien made it even better.

"Well," said NRG, checking the time. "Time to get back to HQ."

To the young man's surprise, the alien picked him up and tossed him up on his shoulders, letting him ride all the way back. The trip didn't take long and Max let them know that they had a way to get him back home, but he had to hurry, because it could only be open for a few minutes. UltraJohn567 looked at NRG, sad that the day had to end so soon. The alien pulled him into a gentle hug. "Go on," he said.

"Thanks," said UltraJohn567. With that, he ran into the portal and blacked out, waking up in his bed, thinking it was all a dream. But a few days later, NRG came to see him and they had fun as NRG learned more about UltraJohn567's world. The two were inseparable friends from then on.

* * *

**UltraJohn567: Sorry it took so long to get up. I really hope you liked it! Thank you again for taking my Ben 10 quiz and for your patience. Thanks for reading!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
